Life Starts Now
by Isnotamusedsir
Summary: When the world ends, people do crazy things. They get pushed to the point of insanity, hatred, and fear. But sometimes between the folds of the paper, they pick themselves up. Based on the full album Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace, Leah fails to protect the one person she swore to protect, and the point of living collapsed on her. Until she met him... RickOC
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The traffic on the highway was dreadful. Horns honked, petty fights broke out, and both children and adults alike cried. The young woman gripped the steering wheel of her old red Buick, skittishly chewing her bottom lip of her thin mouth, connecting her teeth with her silver Spider bites piercing.

Her black split ended shoulder length hair hung in clumps, causing her to constantly push her bangs back, refusing to stay in place around her square face.

"Aunt Leah?"

She stopped biting her lip, turning her head to the backseat where her ten-year-old niece with Down's syndrome sat, tugging at her seat belt.

"Y-yes?"

"Where's Mom?"

Leah swallowed a lump forming in her throat. "Um… She's at work."

"Is that where we're going?"

"No, Emma," Leah struggled to smile. "She's very busy."

Turning back to the steering wheel, Leah pulled down the visor, opening the mirror. She took note of the dark circles under her sharp, almost eagle like eyes. Her once glimmering brown appeared dull. The beauty mark under her left eye seemed to just look like a stain on her pale skin, standing out from her light sun freckles.

"Aunt Leah?" Emma whispered from the back seat. "I'm hungry…"

Leah sighed, closing the visor. "Stay here," she ordered her niece. She turned the handle of the car door, pushing it open. Stepping out, she found her way to the trunk, popping it open.

She routed through the items inside, pulling out the only food she packed with: a half full box of granola bars, trail mix, stale Cheerios, a few bottles of store brand bottled water, a few cans of Uncle Ben's baked beans, canned chili, and a few potatoes. Her small perky nose scrunched at the musty smell of the trunk.

"I want a granola bar."

Leah jumped, shaking her head in disappointment as her niece appeared from behind her.

"Sweetie, I told you to stay in the car."

"I want a granola bar," she repeated.

XXX

Back inside the car, Leah watched her niece eat as she listened to the emergency broadcast on the radio.

_"…Emergency evacuation will begin now. Remain calm… Emergency ev-" _

"Jack ass," Leah grunted as she slammed her hand into the radio, shutting it off.

"That was a swear," Emma stated from the backseat.

Taking a deep breath, Leah nodded as she picked a stray hair off of her black turtleneck, covering her nautical star tattoo she got in college. "You're right. I'm sorry."

XXX

Leah leaned on the hood of her car, clutching her elbows as she watched her niece playing with a little with short blonde hair and a boy with brown hair.

"Hey."

Leah's eyes broke away from Emma, landing on an older woman. She was tall, lanky, and had long dark hair. Her eyes were large and brown, peering into Leah's green and gold irises.

"Hi."

"Your daughter seems to be enjoying herself with my son Carl and Carol's little girl, Sophia," she said.

"Oh, no. Emma isn't my daughter," Leah paused, smiling at her niece. "My sister's little girl."

"Where's your sister?"

"Just hold on a second," Leah said, putting her hand up. "I don't know you. Why should I tell you about my family?"

"I'm sorry," the older woman extended her hand, but Leah refused to take it. "Lori Grimes."

Now she took the older woman's hand, finally shaking it. "Leah Baker. And my sister died when I was visiting her before this shit happened."

"I can tell you're not from here," Lori said. " You don't have an accent."

"Yeah. Pennsylvania. My sister and I grew up there. Once she got married, she left to go live here in Georgia. And then, when her husband found out they were having a child with Down's syndrome, he left."

"That's awful," Lori paused. "What did you do for a living?"

Leah was about to open her mouth, put instead the only sound made was from strangers screaming at each other. Suddenly, the engine of a gunship roared, zooming overhead.

"Lori," a man said from behind. "C'mon."

The man stepped toward the two women. He was tall like Lori. His dark brown hair was in ruffles on his head, and his equally brown eyes glistened with fear.

"Someone has to know what's going on, Shane," Lori said to him. He nodded, and the two of them went ahead, leaving Leah behind.

"Emma," she called. "C'mere."

The Down's syndrome girl hobbled over, and Leah gripped her hand before leading her up to where Shane and Lori disappeared.

"Stay in my sight," Leah said to her niece. "Don't let go of my hand."

She led Emma through the woods, coming to the side of the mountain.

Leah froze in consternation as many gunships hovered over Atlanta. Bombs fell from the aircrafts, setting the city on fire. The windows of the skyscrapers went black as the glass was blown out. Buildings collapsed, and everyone around Leah and her niece just watched.

XXX

The clock on her Buick read 1:00 A.M.. Leah's brain was pleading for rest, but she refused to sleep, lest something bad would happen.

"Damn…" she muttered as she kneaded her thumbs into her throbbing temples.

Snoring advancing to her eardrums as Emma slept on the backseat, curled up under the blanket used to cover the seat. _How am gonna tell her that Jamie's dead?_

"Leah!"

Outside the window, pressing her hand against the window was Lori. Leah rolled down the window, unsure of what was going on.

"We gotta go!" Lori shouted over the screams of countless people. Looking past her, Leah watched as human beings tore at each other's throats. "_Now!_"

"G-get my things out of the trunk! I'll be there!"

"Make it quick!"

Leah stepped out of the Buick, and opened the door to the back seat. She shook the shoulder of her sleeping niece, trying to wake her.

"C'mon, Emma!"

"W-what?" the sleepy girl slurred, rubbing her eyes.

"Get up, sweetie," she said as she took the blanket away from Emma, ignoring her as she grabbed for it. "Please."

"No!" she screamed.

"_God damnit Emma!_" Leah screamed. "_Now!_"

Leah immediately gasped, covering her mouth in disturbance at what she just said. The young girl looked at her aunt, stunned. Tears rolled down her cheek, and she inched towards the other door, crossing her arms.

"Leah," Lori barked from the trunk. "We gotta leave!"

"Just wait!"

Leah climbed across the seat to her niece, but the little girl screamed, swatting her arm away. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. Please, we gotta go."

"_No!_" Emma screamed again.

Without warning, the little girl turned the handle of the side door, and jumped out. Bolting…

Bolting towards the chaos.

"_EMMA!_" Leah screamed. "_GET BACK HERE! PLEASE!"_

"Leah! Now!" Lori said again, loaded the younger woman's supplies into the back of a grey Jeep.

"_**AUNT LEAH!**_"

The piercing screamed echoed through Leah's brain, sending terror through her body. Her eyes scanned the crowds, but it didn't take long for her to find her niece.

A human buried its face into her neck, ripping the flesh out as the little girl began to drown in her own blood. Blood curdling cries escaped from her, and the human looked straight up at Leah.

For the first time, she got a good look at these humans…

And they were anything **but** living.

"Oh God, no!" Leah sobbed as she rushed towards her last relative. "_**EMMA!**_"

Strong arms wrapped around Leah's waist and biceps, pulling her way from her niece. Sobs harrowed her body as she tried to escape the arms.

"No, please!" she screamed. "_**LET ME GO! EMMA!**_"

The arms threw her into the grey jeep, pinning her down as she tried to push herself out. "Lori, start the engine! Get us the hell outta here!"

"Go to hell!" Leah screamed, "Get off me!"

"Lori!"

"I'm on it," Lori stuttered, looking away from the young woman. "Carl, don't look outside."

Feeling the vehicle moving, Leah let out the deadliest scream Lori ever heard. She pounded on the man's back. Her face turned red, and her vision blurred from the hot tears, now sliding down her face.

"Shane, stop it!" Lori yelled from the front seat.

"Not until she calms down."

_Help me…_

**AN: When I said Emma had Down's syndrome, she acts the way like Addie did on American Horror Story. She can talk very well like Addie can. Yep. **

**Yeah… Sorry about killing her off in the first chapter T ^ T. I wanted something to leave a huge scar in Leah's life, and this was what I came up with. **

**As for Leah… I wanted to make a badass OC, but not a showoff. So, she is like Jack from Mass Effect 2 and 3, only a little softer, more hair, and a lot less tattoos. **

**Anyways, let me know if you want me to continue or not~**

**I have some really high hopes for this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just recently watched **_**One for the Money**_**, and DAYUM! I thought it was pretty good!**

_Chapter 2_

The wind howled like a coven of hungry wolves as rain fell from the grey sky, soaking into the dirt. Water droplets seeped through the cracked open windows of the Jeep Wrangler, splashing onto the occupant's bare faces. Disagreeing with the newly added wetness to her face, Leah pulled the hood of her oversized sweatshirt over her head, pulling the drawstrings.

She tucked her hands inside of her sweatshirt, and jerked the bottom of the fabric over her knees. The roads winding through the mountains snaked around trees, and the never-ending bumps caused by bovine as they paraded by.

The thick tires lacerated the mud as Shane sped the vehicle along. The mud splashed up, and coated the shiny grey sides and windows. The convertible windows in the back shook as the wind screamed and the rain slid down. Headlights illuminated the path, and the additional headlights of the Peletier's bounced off the Jeep.

"Mom?" Carl peeped from his seat beside Leah. He huddled next to her for warmth, rattling like the windows. "Where're we going?"

"I… A-ask Shane," Lori stuttered, wrapping two thin bed sheets around her willowy frame.

"I dunno yet, bud," Shane said, looking back at the child with his large chocolate eyes.

"We can't keep driving like this…" Leah whispered, the first thing she had said after Emma died. "We'll run out of gas."

Shane remained silent, fixing his eyes back to the road. Carl gripped Leah's arm, and tried to use it as a pillow. The older woman removed her hands from her sweatshirt, and snaked her arm around Carl in a comforting way.

"How're you feelin'?" Lori asked, directing the question to Leah.

"Fine… I know she wouldn't have lasted long… I just expected her to… Sooner or later…" Leah shook her head.

"I understand."

The tires collided with a large rock, and the Jeep sprung in the air. Carl dug his fingernails into Leah's sweatshirt. Shane cussed, and the Jeep landed with a thud. Lightning shot across the sky, and a large tree caught on fire. The Jeep came to a jerking stop, and Leah pulled Carl up as she felt the back of the vehicle sink into the mud. Shane tried pushed on the puddle, but the back tires just remained molded into the ground, and smoke slowly began to rise from the hood of the car.

"Dammit," Shane cussed, pounding the steering wheel. A loud honk echoed through the woods. Angrily, he grabbed a blanket from Lori's body, and he tied it around his neck, so it hung off of his body like a cloak. He pulled the makeshift hood up on his head, and pushed out of the door.

Lori took the other blanket and did the same, following. Carl sat up, and reached for the latch of the front seat to slid the seat forward, but Leah grabbed his hand. The boy looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes, and he slumped back in the seat.

A sigh parted from his lips, and he rolled his head in boredom. Leah heard shouting from behind, and she turned her head, only to discover Ed and Shane bickering. Ed slapped the back of the Jeep, and Carl jumped.

"C'mon," Leah said to him as she pulled her arm away. "We gotta go help…"

She gripped the handle on the seat, and slid the seat forward. She opened the door, and the remaining occupants hopped out. Carl pulled the hood up of his jacket, and his hands immediately went to his pockets. The rain beat down on them like drumsticks, and their shoes sunk into the mud.

"Get off your fat ass and help," the two of them heard Shane spit at Ed. "I won't say it again."

"Ain't my car," the older man muttered. "You want help? Do it your own damn self."

Shane's jaw clenched, and his muscles tensed. "It's okay, Shane," Lori said, coming to his side. Her hand rested on his arm, and Leah watched as his muscles retracted. "We can get it."

Ed stuck his pudgy nose up in the air like a rooster, and he slumped back to his car. Shane continued to glare at the man, but Lori pulled him away. "Leah," she called. "Help us."

Leah pressed her hand on Carl's back and assured him forward as they walked in silent in the mud. Carl grunted, and staggered. He struggled to pull his boot from the mud. Leah tugged on his waist, and his foot came loose with a pop.

Ed's headlights blared into the eyes of the group, forcing them to squint their eyes. The rain shimmered against the lights. The group threw their weight at the back of the vehicle, heaving with all their strength. But alas, the car did not budge.

"Dammit," Shane said for the second time that night. They pulled away. "Leah, go to the front and pull it."

"Like that'll do anything," she mumbled.

Her boots slushed in the mud as she drug her heels to the front. "_Go!_" Shane shouted, and Leah gripped the grill with her long fingers, and anchored herself into the ground. Being young gave her the best vigor, but she had the downside of pulling alone. Her body began to sink, and eventually her behind was a mere inch from the ground.

The Jeep jerked forward, sending Leah sailing into the mud. She sat up, feeling something crunch in her pocket, and her hood fell from her head as her hair flopped out in clumps. She pulled her hands from the mud, and shook them free of the wet dirt.

Suddenly, a horn honked from behind, and she turned her head, watching an old, beat-up truck pull into the path. Through the rain, she could make out the silhouettes of two men, one older than the other. The driver- a thin haired blonde- opened his door, and plopped into the mud. He wasn't wearing a coat, but his leather jacket flapped in the wind. His arms were bare, but he didn't seem to care.

"Whatcha doin' in the mud," he cooed, looking at Leah. His voice was raspy, like a smoker. "_Sweet ass?_"

"I fell," she spat, pulling herself up.

"Got a little somethin' there on your ass, beauty," he said back, coming towards her. "Want me to get it for you?"

His hand slid to her behind, but Leah swatted it away. "Knock it off."

By now, Shane and the others had come around from the back, and Shane pulled a gun out, aiming it right at the man. "C'mon, let ol' Merle have some fun, will you?"

"Leave her alone," Shane said.

"Why?" Merle managed to smack Leah's behind, and instinctively, her hand flew to his face.

Merle staggered back, and touched his face where a red mark was appeared. "Do you know what you just did there, pussy. You just hit a _Dixon_."

"Tough shit," Leah growled, storming back to the Jeep.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You get back here now!"

"_Merle!_" the other man shouted as he lowered a window.

"Can it, Darlena."

The younger man bit his cheek to prevent himself from saying anything else, but he remained tense in his seat, his hand latched on the door handle, ready to pounce.

"Damn man," Merle complained to Shane. "Just wanted some fun. You know how long it's been since Daryl or I've seen some ass?"

"I don't care," Shane said. "But you leave Leah alone."

"Why?" Merle got in Shane's face, and he inspected the badge on his shirt. "_Officer Walsh?_ You gonna throw me in jail?" he chuckled, and shook his head.

"I just lost my niece," Leah spat, coming in between the two men. "So shove a tampon in and leave us the hell alone."

Merle snorted, and ran his hand through his wet hair. "Well I'm awful sorry-"

"No you aren't, Redneck."

"Pffh… Redneck, aye?"

"Don't deny it. I've seen you types before. You see a _lot_ working in a damn bar for almost ten years."

"You one of those big tit strippers?" Merle asked. His eyes went to Leah's bosoms, and she crossed her arms over her chest to block his eyes away. "Nah… Even under that sweatshirt I can tell how small they are."

"Shut the hell up," Shane hissed.

"Come at me, Red Ridin' Hood! Whatcha gonna do!? Tell Granny the Big Bad Wolf came and ate you food?"

"Will you please just help us?" Lori pleaded.

XXX

Leah watched from the side as Merle and Shane shoved the Jeep. Occasionally, Merle would cuss at the other man, or vice verses.

Carl and Lori stood in the grass, huddling onto each other as the rain continued to beat down. Leah felt a pair of eyes on her, like they were burning into her flesh. She tried her best to ignore the eyes by simple turning away from the men.

She felt the crunching in her pocket again, so she dug her cold fingers through the jeans, and her hand latched onto a piece of paper. Her hands retracted, and she pulled out a crumpled piece of composition paper. The rain began to wet the paper, so she maneuvered her arm in a way to block the paper.

With her free hand, she carefully unfolded the wrinkles, and focused her eyes on the teal marks of marker. _Emma…_ Waves of a deep rueful emotion swept through her, and she dropped her arms as she held the paper with both hands.

The rain fell onto the paper, and the marker ran like streaks across the sky. The drawing disappeared, leaving stains from the ink. I sob escaped from Leah's lips.

"Aunt Leah?"

She felt like collapsing, and she hunched over, feeling bile in her throat as she began to gag. A hand slowly pressed against her back.

"Leah?" Lori smoothly said. "What's wrong?"

Leah stood up, and wiped her arm across her face. "Nothing…"

"Aunt Leah?"

Her lips trembled, and she shook her head.

"Carl, stop calling her that," Lori hissed at her son.

"…Sorry…"

Leah forced a smile, and she clasped Carl on the shoulder. "It's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**000000 Author's Note MUST BE READ! 00000**

**AN: **__**This story is set at MONTHLY updates, which are MEDIUM TO LARGE sized. Updates will be at the END OF THE MONTH. Sorry about the huge delay, but I just haven't had the time to write and I've been pretty stressed/depressed lately. **

**AND! Summer updates for all stories will take longer to write because my summer is already packed with things… Marching Band, Housework… **

**Also, I changed the premise of the story. Instead of it being a DarylOC, I've decided to go for a Rick one. Eventually= towards the end of season 3. I already have it planned out. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

**And apart from the whole Life Starts Now album, another song this story has been inspired by is Jars by Chevelle. **

**So, enjoy, as this will probably be the last update for a while.**

_Chapter 3_

Leah's eyes snapped open. She pulled her forehead from the seat in the Jeep. The rain still fell…

The Jeep and the other vehicles stood still as statues in the dark. Squinting her eyes, Leah saw that they were outside of an old truck stop. No one was in sight, save for the Peletier's who remained in their family car. Leah climbed over the seats, pushing herself out of the vehicle. Her clothing was stiff from the dried mud, but the rain caused the dirt to return to its former form. She shivered as the rain pelted her. Emma's drawing had turned to nothing but streaks and mush inside of her aunt's pocket. Leah pulled out the mess, chucking it aside. It fell with the rain, landing in a puddle of muddy water.

With a sigh, she pressed on the door to the truck stop, hiding from the rain.

XXX

Merle watched like a greedy hawk as Shane gathered what remained of the canned foods off the dusty tiled floor. The shelves had been ripped off the hinges, and the cash register lay in smashed bits scattered on the ground. The lights overhead flickered. The air conditioners had been shut off, but the August night didn't need the extra cool air.

The frazzled mother, Lori, held her son tight. Daryl was roaming the isles, returning to Merle with a pack of cigarettes and a few cans. His brother took the pack, picking away the wrapper. He plucked out two cigarettes, lighting the one and sticking it between his thin lips. He handed the lighter and other cigarette to his brother, who accepted it.

The pungent smell entered Shane's nostrils. He stood up, placing his bundle in a cardboard box. "Ain't the time to be doing that," he said to the Dixon's, referring to their cigarettes.

Merle smirked behind the cigarette, shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well," he sneered.

Shane's jaw locked, but he returned to his collecting. "Dumb ass rednecks…" he mumbled.

XXX

Leah kicked an empty, spilled box of Gold Fish, crunching the stale snacks under her muddy shoes, running fingers along the broken metal shelves. "Can't believe this place is already empty. It's only been what- two days?" she said aloud, to no one in particular,

"Well, when these… _people _are going around eating each other, I suppose that screams 'End of the World'," Lori said. The mother stood up, pulling her son with. "I don't think we-"

A loud crash echoed through the truck stop. Just as soon the store became a black pit. The small group remained silent. Crunching glass was audible, as was the sound of empty boxes being slid across the moldy tiles. A deep, vibrating hum moved among the shelves, like a hungry animal's growl for food.

The darkness had become acquainted with Leah's eyes. A figure- a person- someone else… A stranger was roaming the building. Leah scanned for Lori. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Leah held her breath, and scurried against the shelves. The sharp metal scratched at her back as her shirt began to rise. Almost immediately she felt a small trickle of her blood slide down her back. Trying her best to ignore the sticky substance, she climbed in between two shelves, hoping to become as small as possible.

The stranger stopped, and turned his or her head up as if it smelled the air: the damp from the rain, spilled beer, the Dixon brother's smoke, a cheap vanilla scented air freshener… And Leah's blood.

A raspy, un-human growl came from the upturned face. Leah held her breath. In the corner of her eye she spotted a broken glass bottle. Despite the slim usefulness of the object, it was the only thing that could help her. As quiet and quickly as she could, she snatched the bottle. Just as she pulled her arm back, then had stranger turned to face the shelves. He or she shuffled towards the woman.

Lori clutched her son to her chest, shielding his eyes with her arm. His fingernails latched into her skin in fear. The mother watched helplessly from behind a pile of boxes as the person made way to her not so much younger friend.

The middle shelf didn't provide much protection, but it was the only available hiding spot as the other shelves were either collapsed or destroyed. As the stranger was a mere foot away, Leah slid away, finding herself on the other end of the flat surface. The stranger sniffed the air again, growled, but continued down the shelf.

The woman peeked out of the shelf, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as the stranger disappeared. She finally sucked in air, breathing normally again.

Instantaneously a cold set of hands latched onto Leah's shoulder. She cried out in shock as she fell from the shelf. The glass bottle had slid from her hands. A sickening crunch came from the ground as the already broken bottle had hit the floor, and broken into shards. The stranger hunkered down with Leah, but it had was far enough from her to defend herself.

"Leah?!" somebody called out. Leah was unable to comprehend who was screaming in her panic mode.

She grabbed the longest, largest shard of glass, wincing as the sides sliced her skin. The stranger looked up at Leah, grabbing for her like lion and prey. Vicious growls that came straight from the gut barked at the woman like a dog. She scurried back from the stranger.

Now she could hear the bounding feet of her companions as they scanned the store for her. They called for her, just as frightened as her.

Leah suddenly lashed out, cutting the stranger on the wrist, right through the bone. Blood splattered onto her face, and the limb hung by a few tendons. As the stranger shook the injured arm, the tendons snapped like rubber bands, and the hand came flying off.

For the first time the woman got a good look at the stranger's face, and took in everything wrong: bald spots on the scalp, fatal cuts across the face, teeth beginning the process of rotting, sunken eyes and cheekbones. But worst of all, the cloudy, milky grey eyes.

Everything screamed death… Undead. Especially the way the stranger was completely unfazed by the removal of his hand.

Leah drove the shard into the creature's heart, but nothing happened. Quickly she pulled the shank out. The glass was completely covered in blood with small bits of flesh.

She thought back to the highway, at the sight of these things killing people like they were nothing. Just like Emma was nothing to them. But Emma was everything to Leah. For God's sake, the woman cared for the child more than her mother did.

But she remembered living people taking care of the creatures. _In the head,_ she thought. _In the brain-_

Leah slammed the glass through the open jaw of the undead creature. However, the shard barely reached the brain, and the woman was unable to pull the shard out. Seeing her last option, she grabbed the neck of the creature. She slammed the head into the shelf over and over, like a hammer. Blood sprayed as the nose of the creature practically fell off. The creature became still, and Leah let go, stepping back as the undead collapsed.

"Leah!"

Carl ran to the woman as he came around the corner, wrapping his arms around her torso. Leah's blood stained hands flew to the boy's hair, and she ruffled his short tresses.

"Oh my God," Lori gasped, gazing at the dead creature. "You _killed_ someone!" she stepped to the woman, and yanked her son away.

"Lori, no," Leah concurred. "He- she- tried to kill me! It's not a living thing! It's some… Reanimated _thing_."

"We don't know that for sure-" Shane said, siding with Lori.

"Are you _shitting_ me?" Leah all but laughed. "Are you gonna take me to the big house now? _Deputy._"

Shane glared at her through the dark. "She's right," Merle said as he and Daryl approached. "Me an' Daryl came cross plenty of them bitches. They ain't alive."

Shane's glare disappeared, and he stepped over to the woman. "You okay?" he looked at the cuts on her hands, and then to the blood coating her flesh. "Dammit. That your blood?"

"Yes," Leah muttered. "And I'm fine."

Shane looked concerned. "You sure? You look kinda-"

"What the hell did I say? I'm fine."

**AN: Yeah Buddy! Leah kicked some assssssssss. Oh, and she isn't a Damsel in Distress. She ain't no Allison (God, someone should kill her…) She can kill some hoes! So, yep. And Leah isn't going to open up to the group so much now that Lori be Bitchin', and Shane be… Shane. But little Kurl will get a small exception. And merhbey the Dixon's… No, not like that you dirty minded… I can spell, by the way. (Kurl, Merhbey, assssssssss. Carl, maybe, ass.)**

**So, the story description will really start to fit in soon.**

**OH! AND THE FIRST TWO REVIEWERS' WILL GET TO BE CONSULTED WITH AN SUPER FABULOUS FUTURE PLAN! **


End file.
